Allein
by Valo
Summary: Starlight Express : CB ist das Opfer aller *lol*
1. Allein

Allein Ein Ganz allein-Reprise? Vielleicht, aber ganz anders. *g*  
  
Die Figuren in dieser Story sind 'Besitz' von Andrew Lloyd Webber,  
  
ich mach kein Geld mit der Geschichte hier..  
  
Viel Spaß damit! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Müde trottete CB durch die Gegend. Irgendwie war heute den  
  
ganzen Tag über nichts passiert. Die Rockies waren mit Dustin  
  
und Flat Top den ganzen Tag weg gewesen.  
  
Aber einen Bremswagon hatten sie nicht wirklich gebraucht,  
  
und wenn er trotzdem mit fuhr war er irgendwie doch nur Ballast.  
  
Und der schlanke, junge Bremswagon wurde nicht gerne als Last  
  
bezeichnet.  
  
Kurz nach dem großen Rennen waren ihm die meisten Züge  
  
und Wagons mit Misstrauen begegnet, aber so langsam hatte  
  
er bei den meisten sein Image als unscheinbarer, freundlicher  
  
junger Mann wieder zurück. Dinah hatte ihn zwar stets gegrüßt, und er wusste, dass er bei  
  
Problemen zu ihr kommen konnte.. aber ihre Hauptbezugsperson  
  
und ihr Freund war Greaseball. Er hatte nie ernsthaft Interesse  
  
an dem Speisewagon gehegt; sie war ihm ein bisschen zu emotional  
  
und naiv. Aber einen Versuch wäre es wert gewesen, und ein wenig  
  
Herzklopfen hatte er schon gehabt, als er zu ihr gesungen hatte.  
  
Aber sie gehörte Greaseball, und damit hatte er sich letztendlich  
  
abgefunden. Dinah war schon mal für ihn erledigt.  
  
Seine wahre Aufmerksamkeit gehörte im Moment Volta, dem quirligen  
  
Kühlwagen von Electra. Sie war bildhübsch, und doch hatte sie etwas  
  
Wildes an sich. Ihrer Bezeichnung machte sie alle Ehre, ihr blasses  
  
Gesicht, dass stets mit viel blau betont war, gab ihrem Image den  
  
letzten Touch, sie schien aus Eis zu bestehen.  
  
Wie sie im Umgang mit männlichen Wesen war, konnte nicht wirklich  
  
jemand in seinem Umfeld sagen. Keiner hatte es bis jetzt gewagt, sich  
  
an Volta heranzumachen. Sie war nicht nur kühl, sondern auch unter  
  
Hochspannung, und wie es war, sich mit einem Werk der Elektrizität  
  
anzulegen, hatten alle schon an Electra erkannt, der es seinen  
  
Mitstreitern ja nun nicht gerade einfach gemacht hatte.  
  
Auf einmal machte er hinten, auf den halb von Gras überwachsenen  
  
Abstellgleisen ein Schluchzen aus. Er spitze seine Ohren und fuhr  
  
langsam in die Richtung, aus der die Mitleid erregenden Geräusche  
  
kamen. Er blieb so leise wie möglich. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Volta, der Traum seiner schlaflosen  
  
Nächte, saß weinend dort. Sie war ihm mit dem Rücken zugewendet,  
  
aber er konnte ihre Schluchzer hören, zu denen sich ihr Rücken im  
  
Takt bewegte. CB legte den Kopf schief. Volta weinte... das hatte  
  
er sich nicht träumen lassen..  
  
Letztendlich beschloss er, den ersten, schweren Schritt zu gehen.  
  
"Hey Volta"  
  
Volta drehte sich ruckartig um. Ihr Blick traf CB's leuchtend  
  
blaue Augen. Unter Volta's Augen malten sich kleine Ringe ab,  
  
sie muste lang nicht geruht haben.  
  
CB kam langsam näher und hockte sich neben sie.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte er leise und vorsichtig.  
  
"Was geht dich das an, Frachter?", fauchte Volta.  
  
CB wäre um ein Haar wieder aufgestanden und gegangen, aber der  
  
Gedanke, dass Volta und die anderen Components doch eher zu  
  
mystischen und rätselhaften Antworten neigten, ließ ihn nachdenken.  
  
"Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Es würde dir gut tun, wenn du  
  
deine Fassade mal sinken lassen würdest.", gab CB zurück und musterte Volta.  
  
Sie gab ein leises Seufzen von sich und schaute ihn dann  
  
nachdenklich an, eher sie den Mund öffnete.  
  
"Es geht um Electra... ", CB nickte vorgespielt wissend. Er hatte nicht  
  
wirklich eine Ahnung, in welcher Beziehung Volta zu ihm stand, aber  
  
er hörte weiter zu.  
  
"Uncoupled...", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
CB senkte den Blick. Die beiden waren also zusammen gewesen...  
  
nun, toll fand er das nicht, aber das 'gewesen' gab ihm Hoffnung.  
  
Langsam und behutsam legte er einen Arm um sie und lächelte sie an.  
  
"Weißt du... manchmal gibt es Momente, da bist du ganz allein...",  
  
kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, dass Lied für sie zu singen.  
  
Doch das wäre verlogen gewesen. Es gehörte Dinah. Der Tag, an  
  
dem er für Volta singen würde, war noch nicht da.  
  
Sie brauchte sein einziges Talent noch nicht. Im Moment  
  
war er zufrieden damit, sie umarmt zu halten.  
  
by: Jar Valo, 2. März 2003, 3:56 h 


	2. Crazy

Meine neue StEx-Story, eine Fortsetzung zu 'Allein'!  
Viel Spaß ^_^ Einige Stellen sind nicht so ganz für das jungere Publikum gedacht. *g*  
CB schlich sich langsam an und spitzte die Ohren. Noch ein wenig näher, dann würde er  
sie verstehen können... Verdammt, wieso konnten Leute nicht lauter sprechen, wenn sie  
schon die Ehre hatten, von ihm belauscht zu werden? Hier würde doch nie etwas passieren,  
wenn es ihn nicht gäbe. In seinen Augen hatte niemand das Recht, sich über ihn zu  
beschweren.  
  
Greaseball und Electra hatten sich am Bahnhof bereits sehr auffällig verhalten; als Electra  
den Frachtzug hatte ziehen müßen, hatte er kaum mit den Anhängern geredet, im Gegen-  
teil; seine Komandos kamen ungewöhnlich steif, er hatte sie kein einziges mal beschimpft,  
war nicht über Control's Forschriften im Bezug auf Geschwindigkeit hinaus gegangen. Kurz  
gesagt, Electra war heute viel zu geniesbar gewesen. CB hatte sofort gespürt, dass da  
wieder was los war. Er kannte Electra jetzt lang genug, um sein Verhalten deuten zu  
können.  
  
Aber was heute Mittag war, interessierte ihn jetzt eigentlich gerade herzlich wenig, sein  
eigentlich Ziel war es jetzt, rauszukriegen, was da jetzt gerade los war.   
  
Greaseballs strahlend weiße Zähne reflektierten die Sonne, als er immer wieder viel-sagend  
lächelte, wenn Electra ihm wild-gestikulierend Dinge erklärte.  
"So könnten wir's machen.. wir könnten auch CB mit reinbringen.", vernahm man Electra.  
Zwei Augen funkelten aus dem Gebüsch und starrten die beiden an.  
"Sowas wie damals.. bei dem Rennen, sowas darf nicht nochmal passieren.", meinte  
Greaseball.  
"Die kleine Dampflock hat ja wohl eher aus Zufall gewonnen.", gab Electra leicht beleidigt  
klingend, halb fauchend zurück. Sein Ego schien immernoch unter dem verlorenen Rennen  
zu leiden. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Grund; die Mädchen waren immernoch begeistert  
von ihm, seine Components hielten schon von klein an zu ihm. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, nicht  
einfach Ruhe zu geben und auf die neue Chance zu warten.  
"Nun, mir soll es egal sein, was du machst. Soll der kleine Schwuchtel doch mitmachen,  
aber wehe er verdirbt alles..", entgegnete Greaseball im hochmütigen Ton.  
  
Jetzt wurden die beiden wieder leiser, CB hörte nurnoch, dass Electra ihn irgendwie  
verteidigte. Jetzt mußte er daran denken, dass die andern ständig behauptet hatten,  
dass Electra auf ihn heiß wer. CB grinste ein wenig und schüttelte den Kopf. Er  
konnte von sich nicht behaupten, dass er total hetero war, nein. Als Electra das erste  
Mal aufgetaucht war, hatte auch er sich für ihn interessiert, sein Auftreten, seine  
Art, alles an Electra war interessant und ziemlich sexy gewesen. Doch er hatte  
gemerkt, dass Electra mit männlichen Verehrern nur ziemlich gerne spielte. Purse  
war bis über beide Ohren in Electra verliebt, dass wußte jeder, und Electra nutzte das  
fleißig aus, wo er nur konnte. Die Mädchen um ihn herum, Joule, Wrench und  
Volta, waren schon eher Electras Ding.   
  
Nachdenklich starrte er vor sich auf den Boden und setzte sich hin. Manchmal beneidete   
er Electra ein wenig. Er hatte Ruhm, bekam, was immer er wollte und konnte sich alles   
erlauben. Aber was CB's Neid in höhstem Maße ausmachte, war die Tatsache, dass Volta   
alles für Electra tun wurde. Volta.. sie sollte ihm gehören, und nicht einem verrückten   
Draufgeher. In mancher Hinsicht sah CB Electra als seinen Partner, aber wenn es um Volta   
ging, war Electra sein Rivale. Aber was hätte er dem schönen Mädchen schon zu bieten?   
Kein Geld, kaum Elektrizität. Nichts, was ihn auf sie atraktiv wirken lassen könnte. Aber   
er konnte sie sich nicht aus dem Kopf schlagen, nein, dazu war sie viel zu schön und...  
  
CB schaute sich misstrauisch um. Er hatte irgendein Geräusch gehört. Ein wenig nervös  
stand er auf und schaute erneut um sich.  
"Das kam bestimmt von da drüben...", beruhigte er sich selber und blickte zu Greaseball  
und Electra. Wieder wandte er den beiden seinen Blick zu.  
Auf einmal spürte er zwei Hände an seinen Hüften, die hin hastig umdrehten und gegen  
eine Wand drückten. CB biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu schreien.  
Sein Blick blieb gesenkt und hing wie ein Magnet an den langen eleganten Beinen, die  
seinen Unterkörper an die Wand drücken.  
Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte geradewegs in zwei funkelnde Augen.  
"V..Volta...", brachte CB erstickt vor.  
"Ganz genau, Kleiner.", hauchte sie, und CB hatte das Gefühl zu schmelzen. Sie drückte ihn  
mit ihrem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand und lächelte ein wenig.  
"Nicht sehr nett, Greaseball und Sir Electra einfach so zu belauschen, mein Kleiner.", belehrte  
sie ihn leise. CB's Wangen erröteten sich, sodass die üblichen roten Kreise auf seinen Wangen  
kaum noch auffielen  
"V... Volta.. bitte tu.. mir nicht weh...", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme. Am liebsten hätte er  
sich gleich darauf dafür geschlagen, sowas zu sagen.  
Volta kicherte leise. "Mit dir hab ich ganz andere Sachen vor, die wohl eher nicht weh tun  
werden, mein Süßer."  
Lächelnd legte sie eine Hand um sein Halstuch und zog sein Gesicht näher zu sich.  
"Mund auf.", flüsterte sie. CB guckte sie verwirrt an und öffnete Mund ein wenig,   
Volta zu widersprechen würde er niemals wagen. Volta konnte sich ein Kichern wieder  
nicht verkneifen, wurde aber dann wieder ernst und blickte tief in seine blauen Augen.  
"Du bist niedlich, wenn du Angst hast.", flüsterte sie und zog ihn an sich.  
CB hatte das Gefühl, einen leichten Stromschlag zu bekommen, als sich ihre Lippen  
trafen, doch das war ihm egal. Langsam glitt Voltas kleine, wendige Zunge in seinen  
Mund und begann, seine zu liebkosen. Nach einigen Sekunden der Verwirrung küsste  
CB vorsichtig zurück, was Volta scheinbar gut gefiel. Langsam legte er eine zitternde  
Hand auf ihre Hüfte.  
Volta genoß das alles voll und ganz. Langsam drückte sie sich fester an ihn und began,  
ihren Unterkörper langsam vor und zurück zu bewegen. CB riss die Augen auf und brachte  
zwischen zärtlichen Küssen ein leises Stöhnen hervor. Volta wusste scheinbar genau,  
wie sie ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte, und das nutzte sie so eben gnadenlos aus.  
CB spürte, dass sein Genitalschutz ungewohnt eng wurde, was sich auch leicht sichtbar  
machte. Volta streichelte ihm durch sein flauschiges Haar und küsste ihn erneut.  
Langsam, den Blick nicht von seinen großen Augen abwendend, ließ sie ihre Hände  
zwischen seine Beine gleiten, und CB glaubte, bald das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
Ihm fiel es schwer, überhaupt noch stehn zu bleiben, als Volta in liebevoll anfing  
zu streicheln. Er versank förmlich mit ihr in den langen Küssen, die sie sich gaben. Mit  
geschlossenen Augen küsste er sie immer wieder und hatte begonnen, von ihrem  
Rücken aus abwärts zu streicheln. Einen Moment lang hielt er jedoch inne, und Volta   
beendete sanft einen ihrer leidenschaftlichen Küsse und lies von ihm ab.  
CB schnappte nach Luft und versuchte sich wieder ein wenig aufzurappeln. Langsam  
öffnete er die Augen...  
  
..und war allein, von Volta keine Spur.  
  
Verwirrt und ein wenig verschwitzt, sank er, an die Wand gelehnt, auf den Boden und schaute  
sich verwirrt um. Sie war weg, und es gab keine Zeichen dafür, dass sie jemals da gewesen  
war. Er konnte sich das nicht eingebildet haben, nein, es war echt, daran bestand kein Zweifel!  
Und soweit war seine Phantasie bei weitem noch nicht mit ihm durchgegangen.  
  
Auf wackeligen Beinen stand er vorsichtig auf. Langsam zog er sein gelockertes Halstuch wieder  
zu recht und verlies sein Versteck wieder. Vielleicht spielte Volta nur mit ihm.. wieso sollte  
sie auch auf jemanden wie ihn stehen?   
CB versuchte sich selbst davon abzuhalten, dass Thema noch einmal durchzukauen. Er  
verstand die Welt nichtmehr, und Volta verstand er jetzt noch weniger als vorher. Sein Körper  
schrie nahezu nach ihr, ihre Liebkosungen hatten sich so gut angefühlt. Schon lange war  
ihm niemand so nahe gewesen, und er mußte zugeben, es hatte ihm gefallen. Einer seiner  
innigsten Wünsche war mit dieser Begegenung war geworden, aber sein Körper, sowie seine   
Seele, schrien nach mehr...  
  
15./16. März 2003 


	3. Confused

Author Note: Man möge bitte beachten, dass Purse so aussieht wie in London, und  
die Geschichte hier leicht auf 'Allein' aufbaut.  
"Was willst du hier!?", fauchte Purse.  
"Ich wollte nur zu Electra...", gabs CB leise, aber bestimmt zurück.  
  
Purse hatte sich mit leicht gespreizten Beinen vor ihm aufgebaut und strich sich durch sein  
grün-schimmerndes Haar. Man sah Purse stets an, dass er ziemlich stolz auf sich war, und  
CB verstand das nur all zu gut.  
Purse war immer der Glückliche, wenn Electra genug Langeweile - oder Lust - hatte, und  
fast alle weiblichen Starlighter, und, so wie CB, auch im Geheimen einige männliche, beneideten  
Electra's Geldtransporter dafür. Man konnte Electra und Purse nicht gerade selten beim  
Austauschen zärtlicher Küsse beobachten, und gerade das ließ in CB die Eifersucht auf-  
kochen.  
  
"Nun lass mich schon weiter, Purse. Bitte.", sagte CB und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Du wirst schön hier bleiben. Electra will nicht in der Nähe von Wichsern wie dir sein", schanuzte  
Purse, und beugte sich zu CB, welcher einen Schritt zurück wich.  
"Hey, warum regst du dich so auf?", fragte CB und blickte ihn nachdenklich an.  
"Weil du hier absolut unerwünscht bist, Junge.", gab Purse, nun etwas trockener, zurück.  
"Ich weiß zufällig ganz genau, dass Electra mich aber jetzt sprechen will", protestierte CB.  
Purse wollte zu einer weiteren Beleidigung ausholen, als Electra ankam. Er hatte ein, fast  
unbemerkliches, Grinsen auf den Lippen. Purse quietsche vergnügt auf und warf   
sich sofort in Electra's Arme, der ihn sanft küsste, ehe er sich zu CB wandte.  
  
"Na? Was läuft?", fragte Electra und schob Purse mit einem Klaps auf seinen Po von  
sich weg, der auch sofort vergnügt davon sprang.  
"Nichts besonderes. Nur das Purse gerade...", wollte CB berichten, doch Electra winkte  
ab.  
"Ich weiß, er hat sich aufgeregt, nicht war? Er ist sowas von eifersüchtig auf dich..", tratschte  
Electra mit seiner sanften, leicht überheblich-klingenden Stimme.  
"Aber dazu hat er keinen Grund.", gab CB zurück.  
"Dann sollten wir ihm einen geben, oder?", gab Electra zurück, zog CB eng an sich und küsste  
ihn ähnlich zärtlich, wie auch vor einigen Sekunden Purse. CB küsste, ohne das es ihm bewußt  
war, zurück. Völlig verwirrt, aber irgendwie genussvoll, schmiegte CB sich an Electra und  
genoß die ungewohnte und ungeahnte Wärme seines Körpers, die der von Volta nicht unähnlich  
war.  
"Nunja, wie dem auch sei. Ich hab zutun. Achja, weswegen du hier warst... fahr morgenfrüh mit  
mir, Purse, Volta, den Rockies und Buffy zu dem Bahnhof in der Stadt. Du wirst gebraucht.", fügte  
Electra nach Beendigung des Kusses hinzu, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Scheinbar zufrieden kehrte  
er CB den Rücken zu, wandte noch einmal den Kopf zu ihm und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
"Bis morgen früh. Ich seh dich dann, pünktlich um 10, Süßer. Und lass dich vorher nochmal polieren,  
Volta kommt auch mit, wie ich bereits sagte...", sagte er, und fuhr weg.  
  
CB stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt völlig verwirrt da. Woher wußte Electra von der Sache  
mit Volta; und vor allen Dingen, war das jetzt ein neuer Trend, ihn zu befummeln und dann  
stehen zu lassen?  
Völlig verwirrt wandte er sich ab und skatete in die Richtung seines Gleises. 


End file.
